blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Master of Puppets
The Master of Puppets (formerly Uphir Verdelet) is a former puppet-maker and children's performer who was fused with an ancient evil entity and became one monstrous being. Biography Early life Verdelet was born in Toulouse, France on May 5 1933, he spent his early years playing with marionettes and figurine toys. He was only seven years old when Nazi Germany took control of France. As a Jew, he and his family were sent to Beaune-la-Rolande, a concentration camp in north-central France. Within the camp Verdelet's parents died soon after incarceration. His younger sister, Elise was all he had left. He was brutally tortured and mistreated by the Nazi officials, and young Verdelet began to process feelings of hatred and a lust for blood as his undeveloped mind was subjected to this torment. He began to slowly go insane as the years went by, fashioning Nazi voodoo dolls out of rotten wood and talking to himself. He began to see physical pain as a dream, non-existent and a trick of the mind. This made him unable t actually feel pain as he suppressed it so much. Verdelet and his sister survived the Holocaust but something in the boy died, and it was going to have serious consequenses. Life as a performer He and Elise were now homeless and took to the refuge of a small travelling carnival. Elise shown skill in dancing, as her mother taught her before she died. Uphir shown craftsmanship in making puppets and toys. The ringmaster thought they would be very profitable and took the children in. Verdelet began to regain some trace of his former self when he performed with his beloved puppets. His acts were also well recieved. And he began to grow up as a much more optimistic person. Death of Elise In 1950, Elise was performing a very difficult dance to locals from a Swiss village. She was nervous as to the complexity of the dance and the jeering of local hoodlums did not help her. Verdelet was in the audience and saw to his horror that Elise slipped and broke her neck after one of the youths through a bottle and it smashed onto her head. The head trauma and her broken neck killed her almost instantly. Veredelet snapped and chased after the fleeing group. He caught up to them and savagely beaten the one who threw the bottle to death. He was like a rabid animal. The other three tried to escape but Verdelet managed to get to them to, killing them all in merciless fury. Fusion with the entity After Elise died, Verdelet prayed one final time, but not specifically to God: "To any power that listens to my cries, I beg you - bring me peace! BRING ME PEACE!!!" Something did answer, but it was no God, or angel. It was a creature who fed on the misery of the undeserving, taking away their souls if they pleaded it so. He promised to give him the power to bring Elise back and live in peace. The distraught Verdelet agreed and was fused with the very entity itself. Verdelet's soul proved too damaged and full of pain for the entity's mind to handle and its very consciousness was destroyed, leaving only the power of its evil in the hands of Verdelet. Verdelet was dead - he became the Master of Puppets. Bringing his puppets to life The Master used the souls of his four victims and transferred them into his cherished creations, turning them into his slaves. He then crafted a new puppet: life-sized and made in exactly the same shape as Elise's. The Master then transferred her soul into the puppet. She awoke and saw what both her and her brother had become. She asked what happened to her beloved brother and saw that neither were the same: "We are dead, Uphir. How long will it take for you to realise that?". Puppet Elise then doused herself in gasoline and set herself ablaze, killing herself. The loss of his sister a second time destroyed whatever was left of Uphir Verdelet and he chose to take away all things that people held dear - so they suffer like he suffers. Present day The Master now uses his power of animation and puppet creation to enact his crimes, making him an enemy of the Slayers. However, he is probably one of their most dangerous enemies, not only able to create limitless amounts of puppets at his command but also take control of people themselves with the cunning use of voodoo. The Entity The entity that possessed Verdelet was supposedly a Haiti demon, known throughout the numerous faiths with many names like 'The Loa of Darkness', 'King of the Botono' and 'Babalu Aye'. However, it is not actually known what the entity was originally after it was assimilated into the Master of Puppets persona, and it probably never will be. Abilities * Immortality * Reanimation * Can create unlimited amount of puppet slaves in seconds * Necromancy * Mind control * Skilled in voodoo * Skilled in craftsmanship * Flight * Shapeshifting * Phasing * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat List of 'elite' puppets * Puppet Andre * Puppet Jean * Puppet Nicol * Puppet Claude * The Nightmare Child * Dr. Ambrose * Vagrant Appearance The Master of Puppets appears like a young man dressed in blood-red desert-rat attire. He has two large black avian wings and black-red hair. A shadow covers his face almost completely, leaving only the outline and his eyes. Whenever seen, he casts an aura of distortion around himself, making everything near him become blurred or warped. Personality The Master of Puppets is a cruel and hateful creature, despising happiness and joy out of jealousy due to his bereftment of it himself. He views human life as insignificant in 'meaty forms' and thinks humanity should either be 'converted' or eradicated. He cares more for his puppets than anything in the world, especially his 'elite' faction. He sees 'souless' puppets as mindless drones and cares not too much for them and views them more as cannonfodder. It is strange though, that he cares for his puppets depsite four of them bearing the souls of his sister's murderers, though this could be seen as caring for them to stay in their 'punishment' rather than having the freedom of death. See Also * The Original Four * The Slayers Category:Villains